prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
The Shape of Happiness
is the first character song for Coco / Kokoda Koji. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Sora wa takaku umi wa hiroku kaze wa nagare tori wa habataku Kimi wa itsumo kimi no mama de sō, yes Migakareru kawa no ishi wa mizu no naka, momarete iru uchi Dandan shikaku ga maru ni kawaru Koro ga saretari nagasareru dake ja owaranai yo, shinka shiteru nda Gungun seichō dekiru “Shiawase” ga hora magarikado de kimi no koto wo, machibuse shiteru Oikakete kuru son'na ko no koto daisuki na, onigokko mitai dana Sora no iro to umi no iro ga tsunagaru basho de asa wa umareru Kimi ni misetai sō kanjiru shunkan ni Daiji na koto mo chīsana koto mo Minogasanaide tsutaerareru nara shiawase darou Sō, yes la la la.. Ganbatte tobi koetara funbatte chakuchi wo suru nda Chotto hohoende yoyū wo misete Kawa wa nagareru toki mo nagareteru kaze no nagare, yonde susumanai to Kitto orete shimau yo Ganko na hito mo otoko datte kandō sureba namida ni naru Ureshi sugiru ne ī yatsu da natte kanji de niyari to, warau no sa Natsu no hi ni mo fuyu no hi ni mo eda wo yurashite ki wa taorenai Bokura shikereba gaman datte ī mon sa Dareka no tame ni jibun no tame ni Taisetsu datte shinji aeru nara shiawase darou Sora no iro to umi no iro ga tsunagaru basho de asa wa umareru Kimi ni misetai sō kanjiru shunkan ni Daiji na koto mo chīsana koto mo Minogasanaide tsutaerareru nara shiawase darou Sō, yes la la la.. |-|Kanji= 空は高く 海は広く 風は流れ 鳥ははばたく きみはいつも きみのままで そう、yes 磨かれる 川の石は 水のなか、もまれているうち だんだん 四角が マルにかわる 転がされたり 流されるだけじゃ 終わらないよ、進化してるんだ ぐんぐん 成長できる “しあわせ”が ほら 曲がり角で きみのことを、待ちぶせしてる 追いかけてくる そんな子のこと 大好きな、鬼ごっこ みたいだな 空の色と 海の色が つながる場所で 朝はうまれる きみに見せたい そう感じる 瞬間に だいじなことも ちいさなことも 見のがさないで 伝えられるなら しあわせだろう そう、yes la la la・・ がんばって 飛びこえたら ふんばって 着地をするんだ ちょっと ほほえんで 余裕をみせて 河は流れる 時も流れてる 風の流れ、読んで進まないと きっと 折れてしまうよ 頑固な人も 男だって 感動すれば ナミダになる うれしすぎるね いいヤツだなって感じで ニヤリと、笑うのさ 夏の日にも 冬の日にも 枝を揺らして 樹はたおれない 僕らしければ 我慢だって いいもんさ 誰かのために 自分のために たいせつだって 信じあえるなら しあわせだろう 空の色と 海の色が つながる場所で 朝はうまれる きみに見せたい そう感じる 瞬間に だいじなことも ちいさなことも 見のがさないで 伝えられるなら しあわせだろう そう、yes la la la・・ |-| English= The blue sky, the wide ocean, the flowing breeze, and the birds And then there's you, who never changes, yes The polished stone taken from the river Gradually changes from a square to a circle It doesn't just end at tumbling or sinking, It keeps evolving and grows steadily "Happiness" is waiting for you just around the corner Chasing you like a game of tag that I loved playing as a child I want to show you the moment when The dawn breaks through where the sky and the ocean intersect Rather it's big or small I'll convey this happiness without you seeing it I will, yes la la la... If I were to jump up high, I'd do my best to land properly Just to see you smile for a little bit The river flows, time goes on, the flowing breeze; I've read them all But maybe I won't anymore If a stubborn man like myself was moved to tears It's because I'm too happy seeing that grin on your face Even if the branches sway in summer or winter, they won't break So let patience persevere, always For someone, for myself You'll be happy if you believe in what's important to you I want to show you the moment when The dawn breaks through where the sky and the ocean intersect Rather it's big or small I'll convey this happiness without you seeing it I will, yes la la la... Audio Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Character Songs